David34`s The Amazing Race (U.S. TV series)
The Race The Amazing Race Norge is a reality television competition between teams of two in a race around the world. The race is divided into a number of legs wherein teams travel and complete various tasks to obtain clues to help them progress to a Pit Stop where teams are given a chance to rest and recover before starting the next leg. The first team to arrive at a Pit Stop is often awarded a prize, while the last team is normally eliminated from the race (except in non-elimination legs, where the last team to arrive may be penalised in the following leg). The final leg of each race is run by the last three remaining teams, and the first to arrive at the final destination wins the prize. Teams Each team is composed of two individuals who have some type of relationship to each other. 56 people have participated so far. Route Markers Route Markers are yellow and red flags that mark the places where teams must go. Most Route Markers are attached to the boxes that contain clue envelopes, but some may mark the place where the teams must go in order to complete tasks, or may be used to line a course that the teams must follow. Route markers were, however, colored yellow and white in the six legs of Season 3, which took place in Vietnam, to avoid confusion with the flag of South Vietnam. Clues Clues are found throughout the race in sealed envelopes, normally inside clue boxes. They give teams the information they need and tasks they need to do in order for them to progress through the race. * Route Information: A general clue that may include a task to be completed by the team before they can receive their next clue. * Detour: A choice of two tasks. Teams are free to choose either task or swap tasks if they find one option too difficult. * Roadblock: A task only one team member can complete. Teams must choose which member will complete the task based on a brief clue about the task before fully revealing the details of the task. * Fast Forward: A task that only one team may complete, allowing that team to skip all remaining tasks and head directly for the next Pit Stop. Teams may only claim one Fast Forward during the entire race. Though prominently featured on the website's pictures and glossaries, no Fast Forward has ever appeared on the show. Other Route Markers In addition to performing tasks teams may encounter the following that could potentially slow them down: * Yield: It is where a team is forced to wait a pre-determined amount of time before continuing the Race. * U-Turn: It is where a team is forced to return and complete the other option of the Detour they did not choose. In Season 1, a new rule regarding the Yield and U-turn was introduced. The Yield and U-Turn now appeared more often (almost every leg) and instead of a single team using their power to affect another team, all teams are now required to vote for the team they wish to Yield or U-turn (Depending on the leg). Sometime during the leg, teams will encounter a board with their pictures. Here, they could choose from photographs of the teams and place the one they want to Yield/U-Turn below their pictures faced backwards. Sometime later in the leg, they will encounter another board where they would have to pull down their pictures on the board to reveal if they have been Yielded or U-Turned. The team/s with the most votes will receive the penalty. Teams that pull down their picture and get a red will get the penalty and the pictures of the teams that Yielded/U-Turned them. Those that get a green are free to continue the Race. * Intersection: Introduced in Season 1, two teams will have to team up and complete further tasks together until they are informed that they are no longer intersected. Teams are free to choose which team they want to partner with. Legs At the beginning of each leg, teams receive an allowance of cash to cover expenses during the race (except for the purchase of airline tickets, which are paid-for by credit cards provided by the race). Teams then have to follow clues and Route Markers that will lead them to the various destinations and tasks they will face. Modes of travel between these destinations include commercial and chartered airplanes, boats, trains, taxis, buses, and rented vehicles provided by the show, or the teams may simply travel by foot. Each leg ends with a Pit Stop (Pitstop) where teams are able to rest and where teams that arrive last are progressively eliminated from the race until only three teams remain. In legs, the first teams to arrive at the Pit Stop win prizes, usually from the show's sponsors. *'Express Pass' was awarded to the winners of the frist leg of David The Amazing Race that can be used on the race to skip any one task of the team's choosing up until the 8th Leg. Non-elimination Legs Each race has a number of predetermined non-elimination legs, in which the last team to arrive at the Pit Stop is not eliminated and is allowed to continue on the race. * Stripped of money and belongingS: the last team to check in was stripped of all their money and was not given any money at the start of the next leg, forcing that team to literally beg for money from the local population of the city they were in for such expenses as cab, bus, or train fare. In addition, from seasons seven through nine, these teams would also be forced to give up all their bags and possessions therein, leaving them with only the clothes on their backs and the fanny pack teams use to carry their passports and Race documentation; this latter penalty caused many teams, thinking themselves to be in last place, to wear as much clothing as possible before checking in. Rules and penalties Most of the rules and penalties are adopted directly from the American edition; but in some of cases, this version has been seen to have a unique set of additional rules. Seasons The show first aired in 2018 with the first season premiere airing in July 2018 and ending in September 2018. International versions : Currently airing (0) : An upcoming season (0) : Status unknown (0) : No longer airing (0) Countries and Locales Visited Europe Africa South America North America Asia Oceania Notes List of David34' s The Amazing Race (American TV series) contestants